Memories Uncovered
by FayesEmeraldEyes
Summary: WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS- Did Ryoko really die at the end of Tenchi Universe? Ryoko tells Tenchi the truth one day, 3 months after the end of TU. an evolving T/R
1. Chapter 1

Tenchi Muyo!  
'Memories Uncovered'  
by: FayesEmeraldEyes  
  
  
-3 months after Tnechi Universe ended-  
As tenchi walked silently through the garden he could see two young girls sitting at a tree. At first Tenchi thought that maybe it was Kiyone and Mihosthi but as he neared closer to Ryo-oh-oh he could see that it was Ryoko and Washu. He wondered what they could have been talking about. Knowing that Washu and Ryoko never ever talk unless nessacary, Tenchi decided to ease drop on their conversation. But unfourntly Tenchi was not a very good sneak. As he walked closer his foot tangled up on a single root growing from a willow tree. He tried to regain his balance but could not and fell to the ground with a loud thump. Startled, Ryoko and Washu stood up and walked to the sound of the noise thinking that perhaps it was just Ryo-ohki but they surprised to see that it was only Tenchi.  
"Lord Tenchi is there something that I could help you with?" asked Washu.  
"No little Washu I was just going for a uh... walk!" As Tenchi thought of an excuse for snooping on them Ryoko searched his entire body with her eyes. She noticed that Tenchi had a basket of carrots on the ground that had, without a doubt, been on his back. She guessed that he probaly had been picking carros for dinner when he had heard their conversation and decided to listen in. Ryoko bent down on her knees and looked Tenchi in the eyes.  
"Tenchi, are you hurt?''  
"No Ryoko, I'm fine, thanks."  
'Wow she really is beautiful' Tenchi thought. Ryoko smiled at Tenchi and extended her hand to him.  
"Well then take my hand and get off the ground if your not hurt and tell us why your were spying on Washu and me?"  
"Me, spying... No never! Wh-why would I do th-that?" Tenchi stuttered. Ryoko just smiled and helped him off the ground.   
"I hate to interupt little Ryoko, but its time" Washu said to her daughter. Ryoko looked at Tenchi and then back to her mother and smiled.   
"I'm ready Washu"  
"Ho...hold on! Ready for what Ryoko?" Tenchi asked her worriedly. Ryoko looked at her mother and then to Tenchi.  
"You can come with us if you'd like Tenchi. I will explain it when we get there"  
  
-In Washus Lab-  
"Come on in you two" Washu said inviting them both into her lab.  
"Lie down over there Ryoko" washu told her daughter while pointing to a glass bed. Ryoko looked at the bed and then walked over to Tenchi and looked into his eyes. Taking one look at Tenchis confused face Ryoko turned back to her mother. Washu could see that Ryoko was pleading with her and nodded her head in agreement and turned to start tryping away on her floating lap top. Turning back to Tenchi, Ryoko nodded her head over the a bench that sat in the corner of Washus lab. taking tenchis hand she lead him over to the bench and sat down. Tenchi looked at her and then sat down beside her.   
"Ryoko, why is that I feel like you are not telling me something?"  
"Thats because I'm not Tenchi. Do you remember about 3 months ago when you left to go rescue Ayeka from Kagato?"  
"Of course I remember that. I thought you had died but somehow you came back to me" As tenchi spoke to her Ryoko could feel the tears softly start to come down her face. There would be no easy way to tell him what she had kept secret for so long.  
  
-Until the next chapter, Adieu!- 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!  
  
"Tenchi there is something that I have not told you about that day 3 months ago. When you left, I went back to Ryo-ohki. I didnt make it out alive. You see, I kept it a secret that I was badly injured while trying to get you to Ayeka. Ryo-ohki senced that perhaps I had died and instantly tried to contact Washu. After everything had been solved with Ayeka she came to me. She took me into one of her labs and began to work on my body. The only way to keep me alive was to take my last gem and insert it into my heart. She then made a copy of it and then put the copy back into my wrist. She transferred some of my engery from the gem in my heart was unable to give me enough power left for me to live for 3 more months. She went ahead and did the transfer so that I could come back to you for a while and perhaps... see if you loved me. Washu told me this morning thatt today marks my 3 months and I only have 6 more hours. I just want to say goodbye Tenchi and that I do love you very much and know that you and Ayeka will be happy together without me here. I am not much to miss"  
As Ryoko finished her goodbyes to Tenchi she stood to her feet. The tears were falling freely down her face now. But Tenchi was not going to give up that easy. He reached out for her arm and pulled her close to him. He looked into her tear stained eyes and brushed away the tears will his thumb.   
"I love you Ryoko and if you left me now I don't know how I could go one without you." As the words came from his mouth, Tenchi could not belive that he was saying it all. It was just coming out so smoothly, which was nothing like his style. He could tell that the words were really meaning something to Ryoko because she was starting, now, to cry cry even harder.  
"But Tenchi you do not understand, there is no way that I can live now. The gems power is used. I'm fading slowly"  
she said to him while showing him her arm. She was a ghostly pale and starting to get weaker.  
"Actually Ryoko, there might just be away, with Tenchis help of course."  
Washu piped in. Tenchi turned around to see Washu standing behind him.   
"Well what is it Washu?"  
Tenchi asked her.  
"Well Tenchi, you Ryoko's gems. I could use on of them to replace the used one which will alow Ryoko to live. Would you spare the gem for her life?"  
"I would die for her Washu. The gem is only a small price to pay"  
Tenchi replied while taking the Tenchi-ken out of his pocket and removing the gems.   
"I will give you them allso that she might live and still be able to fight a good figh with those who try to hurt her."  
Taking the gems from Tenchis hand, Washu motioned for Ryoko to walk over to the glass bed. Ryoko walked to the bed and lied down inside of it. The top slowly started to cover her body except for her head. Ryoko ,oved her etra arms from the machine and reached out for Tenchi to take her hand. Walking to Ryoko, Tenchi in exchange for Ryokos hand, held out his own. Tenchi squeezed her hand tightly but gently. Washu looked over to Ryoko and started to busily type away on her computer. Ryoko smiled to Tenchi and began to whisper.   
"Tenchi, please stay with me... it hurts so much"  
she said while starting to fall into a sleep.  
"I'll stay with you forever Ryoko"  
Tenchi replied whispering into her ear and turned to watch Washu type.  
  
-2 hours later in Tenchis room-  
As Ryoko started to wake she could feel a cool breath on her shoulder. As she turned over she could see that she was no longer in the lab but in Tenchis bed. Tenchi was sitting in a chair beside her. He had fallen asleep and his head rested along Ryokos shoulder. Ryoko smiled. He looked so cute when he was asleep. She giggled and kissed his cheek.   
"Wake up my Tenchi"  
Tenchi moved her head a little and then sat up straight in his chair. Looking to Ryoko he began to smile. He yawned and then began to speak to her.   
"I told you that I stay with you forever"  
he said. Ryoko smiled and looked into his eyes. She no longer could see a confused look but a happy look that showed just how much she was loved.  
"I love you Tenchi"  
"I love you... my Ryoko"  
  
* THE END *  
  
A/N: Well I really hope that you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also I forgot to include a disclaimer at the beginning so please see the disclaimer at the bottom of the page. Please review. NO FLAMES  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! does not belong to me. It belongs to AIC/Pioneer. The idea for the story and the story belongs to me and if you wish to you use anything from my story please email me. I am not sure what really happens to Ryoko after Tenchi Universe ended. This was my idea so please do not steal it. Thanks. 


End file.
